NEVER go to Ohio with Emmet!
by HannahVintage
Summary: What happens when Emmet convinces Edward to go to Ohio. Rivalries ensue.


"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"Emmet begged.

"Bah! No okay I will not go to Ohio!"

"Why do you even want to go?"I said, getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Because I want to see Lake Erie. God what's wrong with that!"

"Why?" It was a simple question but I knew he was keeping something from me.

"Uh,Uh, because it's eerie?" Emmet stuttered while looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Okay first of all you don't even know what eerie even means and second why do you want me to come with you? Why not maybe, say…your wife?"

"Because I um, love you, you handsome devil!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! You know I will just keep on annoying you until you agree. Plus I promise not to play any music that you dislike."

"Okay fine you know what I will go with you if you shut up!He was annoying when he knew my weakness.

The next day I could defiantly tell he was hiding something from me. When I asked, he simply replied that he was just day dreaming about the awesomeness of Ohio. Rightttt.

We, well Emmet decided to drive there, o goody! In the car he turned up the radio and started singing Hot 'n Cold. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and I had to pretty much hit him to get his attention.

"I thought there would be none of this sick music?"

"Sick! This is a classic!'

"Emmet!"

"Fine. You be like that, I mean come on we are going to the coolest and most exciting place ever!"

When we finally got there it was around one and all I wanted was to go to the hotel and read or listen to music. Emmet wanted to go out but I think he finally figured that nothing here was open. When we got in the room I sat on bed listening to my music and thought about how much I did not want to be here right now. I rested my head against my feathery pillow and closed my eyes. I was lost in thought and by the time I snapped out of it, it was nine. Emmet was dancing in his boxers singing Soul Man while dancing around like the freak that he was. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a new tee shirt. The sooner we got going the faster we could go home.

It was around eleven when we actually got out seeming as Emmet needed to find the perfect outfit to wear today. We were near the Ohio State campus when I had gotten way to hot with this sweatshirt I was wearing. As soon as I took it off I started to get evil looks. Then all the sudden Emmet gasped loud enough for everyone around to turn.

"OMG! Is that a Michigan tee shirt that says Ohio sucks on the back!"At this he jumped back. Before I knew what was happening I heard someone yell "GET HIM!"

People started coming at me with, was that what I thought it was! Yes, yes, it was pitch forks and fire torches. From my left Emmet was laughing hysterically as he gave out pitch forks and fire torches!

"Emmet!"I yelled as more and more starting coming. It looked like a riot was about to break out, which I mean could happen. As I stood there horrified to make a move I wondered why I had this on then I thought of course Emmet did this.

Then the police came trying to break this up but when one of them was filled in with the situation he started spitting and yelling things at me too. Someone yelled something that everyone seemed to agree with him. The crowd came after me and hoisted me on a boat pole hanging over the icy cold lake. I could not resist them because I was scared that I might kill them. Except they could or will try to kill me. The boat rocked and I could hear people laughing and telling me never to do something so stupid. I felt the water splashing against me. I was in tears and was soaking wet, not that it mattered or anything. I wasn't a mermaid although being vampire as one thing I might as well be something more useful. People were starting to throw water at me and I could not help but complain. I heard Emmet again saying my name over and over.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!"

"What, what"

"Snap out of it! Can you answer my question? I have been throwing water on you but still nothing!"

What? I t was all just a day dream okay, okay get a hold of yourself, be calm and cool.

"What did you ask?"

"IF WE CAN GO TO OHIO!"

"!"

And with that I ran because first of all I was never going to be a Michigan fan and second I will NEVER go to Ohio with Emmet.

So much for calm and collected…

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Thanks for reading!

LOVES


End file.
